


Sicko Mode or Mo Bamba

by AdovenTheRogue



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Stanley has a grammar kink, Tik Tok, group chat au, kinda based on a real chat, mo bamba, sicko mode, they use discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdovenTheRogue/pseuds/AdovenTheRogue
Summary: tik tok tozier: Sicko Mode or mo bambaStanley.: It's three AMwheezy boi: sicko modechicken fingcar: mo bambawheezy boi: perish





	Sicko Mode or Mo Bamba

**Author's Note:**

> Wheezy boi= Eddie  
> tik tok tozier=Richie  
> Not Ben=Ben  
> Stanley.=Stan  
> HoT dOg=Bev  
> lemon boi=Mike  
> chicken fingcar=Bill

tik tok Tozier: Press F if your parents did’nt love you  
Stanley.: you spelled didn’t wrong  
Not Ben: Do you want to talk about it Richie?  
chicken Fingcar: F  
HoT dOg: F  
tik tok tozier: press F eddie  
wheezy boi:I’m in class what yoy wwant  
lemon boi: I can’t relate, do yall need to talk  
tik tok tozier: what we need is jobs  
Stanley.: *are  
tik tok tozier: oh fuck off stan do you correct Mike’s grammar in bed  
lemon Boi:👀👀👀  
Stanley.: I don’t if you must know  
HoT dOg: Stan has a grammar kink  
lemon Boi: can confirm  
wheezy boi: can you guys stop? Im gonn get yelled at  
chicken Fingcar: mute the chat  
tik tok tozier: i’m sending you a sinful tik tok as we speak  
Not Ben: dude hes in class  
wheezy boi and 4 others reacted with ❗️  
tik tok tozier: i was kidding jeez  
wheezy boi: RICHIE WHAT THE FUCKK  
Wheezy boi: HE ACTAULLY DID IT ITS SO SINFUL IM IN FUCKING CLASS  
Stanley.: that’s a bit cruel rich  
tik tok tozier: love you eds

Wheezy boi > Tik tok tozier

wheezy boi: dude what the fuck  
tik tok tozier:what? It was a joke jeez  
wheezy boi: I’m comming over, class just ended  
tik tok tozier: “Comming” stan would eat your ass  
wheezy boi: you mean beat?  
tik tok tozier: i mean eat

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. My tumblr is kill-me-kaspbrak.


End file.
